inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven Strikers
'Inazuma Eleven Strikers '(イナズマイレブンストライカ-ズ, Inazuma Irebun Sutoraikazu) ''is the first Inazuma Eleven spinoff for the Nintendo Wii, featuring characters from all three original DS games, as well as five of the main characters of Inazuma Eleven GO. Japanese release date: July 16th, 2011 European release date: September 28th, 2012 ---- Gameplay The new features of the game include high quality 3D characters and graphics, and each character when calling out their hissatsu are fully voiced by their respective seiyuus. The game artwork of GO is more based off the anime artwork, rather than its previous notable DS game artwork. Also, it seems there is a new game system being introduced to ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers, and you are now able to move at a third person/first person zoom-up view, with everything — from surroundings to characters, in 3D as stated before. Playable Teams *Raimon 1 *Teikoku *Zeus *Raimon 2 *Chaos *Aliea Gakuen *Dark Emperors *Inazuma Japan *Neo Japan *Sekai Senbatsu *Dark Angel *Ogre Gakuen *Girls Team GO characters *Matsukaze Tenma *Shindou Takuto *Tsurugi Kyousuke *Nishizono Shinsuke *Kirino Ranmaru Other Characters (and how to unlock them) *Endou Kanon: buy Raimon 2 Endou and Inazuma Japan Endou. *Shin Teikoku Sakuma: buy Teikoku Sakuma and Inazuma Japan Sakuma. *Shin Teikoku Genda: buy Teikoku Genda and Neo Japan Genda. *Shin Teikoku Fudou: buy Inazuma Japan Fudou. *Fire Dragon Nagumo: buy Fire Dragon Aphrodi. *Fire Dragon Suzuno: buy Fire Dragon Aphrodi. *Raimon Shadow: buy Dark Emperors Shadow. *Mikage Sennou Sugimori: buy Dark Emperors Sugimori. *Kidokawa Seishuu Nishigaki: buy Dark Emperors Nishigaki. *The GO characters (Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi, Kirino and Shinsuke): Beat Girls Team in Fujitsu Mode and buy them from the shop. Password Characters Japanese Version *Tamano Gorou = えんどうセンパイ (Endousenpai) *Gouenji Masato = ごうえんじいとこ (Gouenjiitoko) *Miyasaka Ryou = かぜまるこうはい (Kazemarukouhai) *Henktacker = ガルシルドさま (Garushirudosama) *Demonio Strada = きどうにソックリ (Kidounisokkuri) *Kamezaki Kappa = でんせつのぶいん (Densetsunobuin) *Otomura Gakuya = ノリノリリズム! (Norinoririzumu!) English Version *Tamano Gorou = markfriend *Gouenji Masato = axelcousin *Miyasaka Ryou = nathanfriend *Henktacker = lordzoolan *Demonio Strada = justlikejude *Kamezaki Kappa = legendary *Otomura Gakuya = coolrhythm Trivia *Touko is the only female on the Japanese cover of the game box-art. **Ulvida is the only female of the English cover of the game box-art *Wonder Life has released a strategy guide for Inazuma Eleven Strikers. *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, you can play with Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Nishizono Shinsuke, and Kirino Ranmaru. *This game has an expansion called Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme. *At the beginning of October Level-5 posted in the official Inazuma Eleven Strikers website several suggestion teams. *In the english version, some characters got the hissatsus that they have in Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme. *In all of the matches, Tsurugi wears his own clothing, unless the team's kit is Raimon GO's kit. *In the European versions of the game the opening is instrumental. *Shin Majin The Hand is the only fully evolved move in the game. Screenshots 06.jpg|Dark Angel, Chaos and Neo Japan in Coro Coro scan. RaimonWii.jpg|Raimon 1 in the game. ChaosWii.jpg|Chaos in the game. Dark EmperorsWii.jpg|Dark Emperors in the game. Inazuma Japan Wii.png|Inazuma Japan in game. FFI Teams Wii.png|Sekai Senbatsu in the game. Neo JapanWii.jpg|Neo Japan in the game. Dark AngelsWii.jpg|Dark Angel in the game. OgreWii.jpg|Ogre Gakuen in the game. Girls_team_ina11_strikers.png|Girls Team in the game. Kanonstrikers.jpg|Endou Kanon in game. 01.png|Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke in the game. team01.jpg|Team Hero Selection (Level-5 Suggestion) team02.jpg|Team Fast Drilling (Level-5 Suggestion) team03.jpg|Team Twink (Level-5 suggestion) team04.jpg|Team Blindfold (Level-5 suggestion) team05.jpg|Team Blue Hair (Level-5 suggestion) 271854_inazuma_eleven_strikers.jpg.jpg|Team selection screen. Foto+Inazuma+Eleven+Strikers.jpg|Multiplayer team changes screen. inazumaelevenstrikers_15.jpg|Multiplayer Mode. Inazuma Eleven Strikers The Characters.jpg|The Characters Video thumb|300px|left|Inazuma Eleven strikers opening Links * English site Category:Games